Usuario discusión:Proxmon
Categorias Cuidado con las categorias que pones en los articulos, recientemente categorizaste el articulo Ankylomon con la categoria "capitulos de digimon adventure 02", esa categoria solo se usa en episodios, no en Digimons, cuidado con seguir agregando ese tipo de categorias. -- :Exacto, tal y como ha dicho el usuario Bryanzx cuidado a la hora de categorizar, ya que añadir ese tipo de categorías (de episodios en este caso) a artículos sobre Digimons se considera vandalismo. -- 14:05 8 jun 2011 (UTC) ::No hay ningun problema la verdad aun no tenia muy clara las clasificaciones de las categorias, fue un error que cometi y os agradesco corregirme y dejarmelo claro darkangel 14:22 8 jun 2011 (UTC) :::Ok, recuerda que cualquier duda que tengas puedes consultarla a los administradores o a través del Chat de Digimon Wiki. Saludoss -- 14:24 8 jun 2011 (UTC) ::: Muy bien aun no conosoco el funcionamiento completo del wiki por eso me gustaria preguntar desde aqui, si hasta el dia de hoy aun no se pueden subir imagenes, si el problema ya se soluciono entonces podrian explicarme el metodo para subir imagenes desde mi PC al wiki pues lo eh intentado un par de veces y no lo he conseguidodarkangel 14:45 8 jun 2011 (UTC) :Las imagenes estaran prohibidas por un tiempo, ya que los adminnistradores estan borrando algunas que no sirven o estan repetidas, se podran volver a subir imagenes cuando los administradores digan -- ::Muy bien, vuelves agregar otra vez categorias sin sentido, a Shurimon, le agregaste "Digimon Tipo Virus" y ese Digimon no es de se atributo, una de sus categorias incluso dice que es Tipo Datos, le agregaste tambn la categoria "Digimon sin atributo" pero que yo sepa, ese Digimon si tiene atributo y evoluciones, al igual que le pusiste "Digimon con Forma Humanoide" esa si esta bien, pero luego le pusiste "Digimon semihumanoide" como un Digimon puede tener 2 formas al mismo tiempo?, se que aunque eres nuevo, pero debes tener cuidado con las categorias que agregas, y un dato para algunas categorias: la de "Digimon Corporal" se aplica casi siempre a los Digimon de tipo de Bestia, ya que atacan con sus garras y con su cuerpo, y Digimon de Ataque a los Digimon que aparescan cuando otro Digimon realiza un ataque, en el anime en este caso, y la de Digimon Guerrero, a los Digimon que usan, armas, por ejemplo espadas, etc, Saludos -- :::Hola Proxmon, oye vi lo que haz estado haciendo, y como dices que aún no entiendes las categorías, te invito a que veas algún artículo la categoría que vas a añadir a otro, saber de que se trata esa categoría dándole click al enlace a lo más abajo, luego irás al articulo de aquella categoría y verás su información y con que propósito se creo para luego añadirla con total seguridad y evitarte estos mensajes que te dejan, si tienes alguna duda, anda a nuestro chat (viendo las normas claro). Puedes mantenerte informado con los blogs de los Administradores, y así evitar algún tipo de aviso. Puedes ver la ayuda para cuando edites. Saludos -- 00:26 9 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola Proxmon, antes de añadir una categoría debes ver si no está repetida.--[[Usuario:italo199702|'Italo' ]][[Usuario Discusión:italo199702|'(Mi Discusión)' ]] 16:08 10 jun 2011 (UTC) Otro dato, ya que veo que agregaste hace un rato otra categoria mala a Shoutmon, le pusiste la categoria "Guerreros del Metal" y no porque sea un digimon metalico significa que va en ese grupo, si te metes en la pagina de la categoria veras que dice "aqui estan todos los digimon antiguos que manipulan el metal" o algo asi, antes de ponerle una categoria a un articulo, fijate si de verdad el articulo pertenece a ese grupo, Saludos -- U U esto es un poco estresante y ya creo que estoy molestand, mejor no pongo mas categorias por un tiempo veo que no lo hago bien, n n solo las que son bastante obvias y no las hayan puestodarkangel 17:33 10 jun 2011 (UTC) OH no no ya encontre la pagina de categorias jejeje ahora si lo hare bien agradesco al los que sean matado la cabeza corrifgiendome no era mi intencion quitarles su tiempo n n jaj, esta todo bien, recuerda que cualquier duda puedes preguntarle a los Administradores en sus paginas de discusion, y como ya te lo han mencionado, puedes entrar al chat IRC, y ahi a los administradores se les hara mas facil responder tus preguntas ;) Saludos -- Categoría Anime En la categoría anime no van los Digimon (aunque ahi aparezcan) Saludos WXT 19:22 10 jun 2011 (UTC) MM ok gracias por decirme lo pense por lo que decia la categoria crei que los digimon que aparecian en el anime tambien supongo que solo personajes humanos. No estoy seguro, por eso no lo corregí o te avisé, eso se le pregunta a Felikis. Saluda WXT 19:29 10 jun 2011 (UTC) Deacuerdo pero hay muchas mas categorias tal vez me centre en esa luego oye viejo una cosa veo que ya tienes el logro de X Veemon como le haces por mas que yo intento no puedo subir imagenes.darkangel 01:40 11 jun 2011 (UTC) Sugerencia Es mas fácil para mi responderte o incluso leer lo que dices si lo dejas en mi discusión. Además Digimon Wiki es de mero afán informativo, no para conseguir logros. Saludos WXT 03:28 11 jun 2011 (UTC) sugerencia Podrías usar el chat, http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Digimon_Wiki:IRC. Por cierto los logros de la familia de Veemon son por añadir imágenes a páginas, no necesariamente subirlas al wiki. Saludos WXT 22:46 11 jun 2011 (UTC) Aviso No hay mucho que decir, conseguiste lo que querías, tener el logro de 10 comentarios a blogs, a lo que venia, no te lo mereces, ya que estuviste poniendo comentarios sin control alguno. Te digo desde ya que eso en este wiki eso se considera vandalismo, y en cuando vuelvas a editar solo para conseguir más logros u ediciones, tendrás un bloqueo. No vuelvas a hacer cosas sin sentido, y si no sabias, los logros se ganan por esfuerzo, no por competencia y avaricia, son solo premios que ganas a medida de que vas ayudando y colaborando. No hagas trampas o terminarás siendo sancionado. Piensa en ello antes de trollear. -- 04:41 18 jun 2011 (UTC) :Te dije claramente en las peticiones que crees los artículos correspondientes sobre las armas de fuego para así luego crear la categoría 'Armas de Fuego', y no añadirla en artículos de digimon ya que no tiene sentido cuando vas a entender a hacerle caso a la gente, no se cuantas veces debo repetirte una misma cosa. Si sigues así terminarás con una sanción. -- 00:56 20 jun 2011 (UTC) : :Bien lo que me quieres decir ess que primero cree un articulo explicando la categoria como en el caso de los 7 grandes reyes demonio. Bien ahora si tengo la cosas totalmente claras, y asi lo hare entonces la verdad no entendi bien lo que me dijiste antes. Esta bien evitare la sancion, pero creo que en cuanto al articulo comenzare a redactarlo. Bien pido disculpas me estoy convirtiendo en un dolor de cabeza para ti. Proxmon 01:39 20 jun 2011 (UTC) Re:Episodios El proyecto puede tener participación libre. Si bien he estado encargandome estoy días de Adventure, es porque había que corregir las imágenes de la Plantilla. Si te quieres encargar de 02, adelante, aunque yo también estaré pendiente, ya que los están emitiendo en TV (además de que tengo las 4 primeras temporadas en mi disco duro :P) Las imágenes salen en la Wiki inglesa (http://digimon.wikia.com) Eso sí, al coger la imagen, cógela a tamaño completo, no las miniaturas, ya que luego tengo que estar una hora para corregir las que estaban mal. Los títulos de las imágenes: "List of Digimon Adventure 02 episodes NUMERO.jpg", para las de la Plantilla:Episodios. Si tienes alguna duda mas, dímelo.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiWiki Minecraft 14:46 20 jun 2011 (UTC) :Por cierto, los titulos deben ir en español de España, y hacer una redirección del título en latino. Quieronodificar esto para que haya "justicia" entre lenguas, pero los problemas de que en latino haya títulos que sean solo el nombre de un Digimon, me hicieron poner esto. Ya lo modificaré cuando se me ocurra una nomenclatura mejor.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiWiki Minecraft 15:08 20 jun 2011 (UTC) Takari Buen trabajo al arreglar lo que pudiste, si no te importa, acabare con el resto, ya que son muchos, Saludos. -- 23:47 29 jun 2011 (UTC) No aun lo estoy haciendo solo lo graa para ver como estaba quedando porfavor dejamelo a mi Proxmon 21:22 29 jun 2011 (UTC) Lo siento, ya lo grabe, no me di cuenta de que habias respondido :S lo siento. -- 02:40 30 jun 2011 (UTC) La verdad me ayudaste aunque perdoname por esto pero borraste los nombres de las imagenes con esos nombres hubiera podido recontruir las galerias T..T bueno ya las buscare pero sgo hasta que este como estaba. Proxmon 21:51 29 jun 2011 (UTC) Bueno si, perdon, pero en fin, te recomiendo que le agregues el enlace de tu pagina de usuario a tu firma en tus preferencias (por si acaso no sabes como, es asi: Usuario:Proxmon|Proxmon entre y y no te lo pongo bien porque sino se me convierte en el enlace xD), Saludos. -- 23:56 30 jun 2011 (UTC) Muy bien, veo que lo agregaste, pero lo agregaste mal; pones Proxmon nada mas, debe ser Usuario:Proxmon|Proxmon, asi tiene el enlace correcto pero no se ve lo de "usuario", Saludos. -- 00:45 01 jul 2011 (UTC) jejeje gracias ahora si esta bien, en cuanto a la pagina de takari veras que dentro de un par de dias restaurare las galerias la verdad era una gran pagin y muy visitada lastima que se haya estropeado de manera tan fea, una cosa mas podrias decirme como agregar un imagen a la wiki yo nunca pude pero veo que los usarios nuevo si han podido Usuario:Proxmon 22:37 30 jun 2011 (UTC) Debes poner Usuario:Proxmon|Proxmon, asi como te lo pongo, por que si no queda con el "usuario", y con respecto a las imagenes, por ahora solo se pueden subir por aqui, pero con moderacion, sino esto se volvera a llenar de imagenes, Saludos. -- 01:14 01 jul 2011 (UTC) :Simplemente añade en tu firma "Proxmon ~ Discusión" en tus preferencias. Y porfavor, responde en la discusión del usuario que te pide algo, no en la tuya ;) -- 22:54 30 jun 2011 (UTC) Re:Daikari Puse lo de la información "manipulada" porque suele ser así. La única pareja fiable es la de Ken y Yolei, porque realmente se casaron, mientras el resto dependen más del punto de vista de los fans. Unicamente vi lo de "prepotente", y es por eso mismo que decidí dejar el aviso, sólo eso.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiWiki Minecraft 23:41 4 jul 2011 (UTC) Imagenes Hola Proxmon, oye te dejare un consejo porque los administradores insisten bastante en esto, cuando vayas a subir una imagen, cambiale el nombre, como por ejemplo la imagen que recien subiste (1154373409 f.jpg), porque sino, si hay un usuario que quiera buscar la imagen, no podra encontrarla por ese nombre sin sentido, ponle el nombre de la imagen (segun sea la imagen claro) ejemplo: si es una imagen de MetalGreymon (Vacuna), le pones ese nombre (si ya esta en uso, ponle unos caracteres mas), pero no como tfygh233 o algo asi, asi que ya sabes para la proxima, Saludos. -- 19:34 06 jul 2011 (UTC) Digimon Guerrero Hola Proxmon, te dejo este mensaje para decirte que vi en la discusion del Usuario WXT, que la categoria Digimon Guerrero era para todo digimon que tiene armas como espada o lanzas... etc, pero que es para los digimons que pueden pelear en batallas cuerpo a cuerpo y que la cree yo, bueno solo era para decirtelo. saludos MJ185 (Mi Discusión) 22:26 7 jul 2011 (UTC) Tu firma Hola Proxmon, sería recomendable que mejorases tu firma. La firma es algo personal, solo tendrás que cambiarla si quieres, aún así aquí te dejo unas sencillas instrucciones de cómo cambiarla a mejor, en caso de que la quieras de otro color, o alguna otra cosa, puedes acceder al chat donde yo te diré como hacerlo. Lo más recomendable es añadir a tu firma un enlace a tu página de discusión, tendrías que hacerlo así: *Ve a tus preferencias. *Busca la sección que dice "Firma" y añade esto: Proxmon (discusión) Quedaría así: Proxmon (discusión) *En tus preferencias, tendrás que marcar la opción que dice "Tratar firma como wikitexto (sin un enlace automático)" *Por último, en la parte inferior pulsa guardar y, después los botones Ctrl y F5 a la vez para que se guarden completamente los cambios. Saludoss -- 22:33 9 jul 2011 (UTC) Re: Hola Proxmon, lamento estarte respondiendo ahora sobre la pagina de Taiora, es que he estado algo ocupado, en fin, sobre esa pagina, todas, o casi todas las denominaciones de parejas son falsas, ya que son denomianciones fan-fiction, o sea creados por fans, pero no soy yo el que elije que se puedan crear aqui, si de verdad consideras que esa pagina deberia ser borrada, consulta a Felikis, el es el encargado de este tema, Saludos. -- 17:21 10 jul 2011 (UTC) Re: No es que considere que está mal, es sólo que ya estaba puesta la categoría en asa página :). Por cierto, veo que me agregaste a tus WikiAmigos, pues yo también lo hice. Saluda WXT (Disc. 8¬) ) 16:56 11 jul 2011 (UTC) Blog Tuve que borrar tu blog porque va en contra de las normas, no puedes crear un blog sin permiso de un administrador y debe ser informativo. Por favor, no lo vuelvas a hacer ya que se considera vandalismo. -- 03:31 13 jul 2011 (UTC) :Si quieres ser jefe de ese proyecto, deberás trabajar en él al menos por una semana, ahí tomaré consideración, cumples los requisitos, ahora demuestra que quieres ser jefe de ese proyecto. Recuerda: Edita por una semana las canciones y los artículos de ese proyecto, y sin dudarlo serás el jefe, pero edita con moderación y no de forma sin sentido. Suerte -- 19:30 13 jul 2011 (UTC) Re:Categorias La categoría que he quitado es la categoría Manga, que no debe ir en los Digimon, aunque ahí aparezcan, pasa lo mismo con la categoría Anime, sen embargo no he quitado la categoría V-tamer o algo así. Saluda WXT (Disc. 8¬) ) 01:35 14 jul 2011 (UTC) Sin Repetir La imágen que subi no esta repetida hay una parecido sin el fondo negro pero esa es gif Infinitmon The Yellow Dragon Digimonϟ♪♥ガガ†☎(Discusión) 13:40 14 jul 2011 (UTC) Re: Proxmon, no me tienes que relatar todo lo que vayas haciendo, yo iré viendo. Sobre el artículo, me sería más útil un enlace a él para borrarlo. Gracias. -- 22:49 14 jul 2011 (UTC) Sigma graicias por areglar la plantilla de sigma Sigma y solo habia puesto los otros datos por si algien los queria ya-taaaa 18:19 17 jul 2011 (UTC) Por favor Por favor Proxmon, cuando separes palabras en las canciones del proyecto música, usa la etiqueta , y cuando separes parrafos, usa la etiqueta . -- 19:57 17 jul 2011 (UTC) :¿Perdón? ¿Y de dónde sacas eso? Yo deje el proyecto porque ya ni lo editaba y ya no me interesa seguir con el contenido en general, yo ahora me encargo de resolver dudas, borrar, revertir y/o deshacer vandalismo, las votaciones y elecciones entre muchas otras cosas, así que, por favor, si yo o alguien estuviera encargado de ese proyecto, sería yo quien te lo hubiese dicho desde un comienzo, informese y no me acuse de algo que no he hecho. Además, en la pagina de los proyectos dice claramente que ese proyecto no tiene responsables. Por favor, no me acuse e informese. -- 21:59 18 jul 2011 (UTC) :Perdona Proxmon, la verdad es que Darcos, cuando me dijo que ya no seguiria con el proyecto, me dijo que quitara eso del Proyecto:Musica, pero luego le di larga al asunto, y se me olvido, perdon por la confusion, Saludos. -- 01:00 19 jul 2011 (UTC) Re:Proyecto Bueno Proxmon, según lo que tu veas mejor, ya que a partir de ahora, eres el nuevo jefe del Proyecto:Música, felicidades. Ojala edites correctamente y te preocupes del proyecto :) Saludos -- 00:20 20 jul 2011 (UTC) Re:Cancion He renombrado el artículo al nombre correcto, por si alguno aún lo pone con el nombre antiguo, pueda verlo.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiWiki Minecraft 14:19 20 jul 2011 (UTC) Fotos Saludos. Disculpa si mis ediciones parecen arbitrarias o posesivas, pero yo todo lo hago todo por el bien del artículo. Algunas fotos simplemente no venían a cuento, mientras que otras hacían falta en otros lugares del texto y similares. Por ello, si hay alguna cuestión individual que discutir, me gustaría oírla para que podamos llegar a un acuerdo. ''Σ'' ([[Usuario Discusión:Sygma|'Pregunta y responderé']]) 18:13 23 jul 2011 (UTC) Creo que tienes razón en algunas cosas, pero para empezar yo no creo que mis artículos estén perfectos nada más editar yo, ni intento que nadie más lo edite; si no, no sé para qué estoy editando en una wiki. Yo sólo me limito a hacer mi trabajo, y a intentar hacerlo bien. Reconozco que a veces he borrado alguna imagen, pero lo hacía porque, debido al limitado espacio de la página y a que muchos usuarios suben imágenes continuamente sin fijarse en la necesidad que hay de ellas, al final se acaba apretujando el texto, y una galería con todas esas imágenes se haría casi igual de grande que el artículo en sí (por lo menos en algunos casos). Reitero, yo no restrinjo el artículo, únicamente he corregido a algunos usuarios que tienen faltas de ortografía o que, como tú mismo dices, ponen fanon y cosas innecesarias. Respecto al tema de modificar la plantilla, lo hice como lo tenían hecho en la Digimon Wiki inglesa; pero yo no he borrado las imágenes anteriores, de hecho he intentado no borrar más que lo imprescindible. En conjunto: me doy cuenta ahora gracias a ti de que mis acciones fueron posesivas, pero quiero aclarar que no fueron por egoísmo ni por capricho, sino por intentar mejorar el artículo. Tal y como tú dices, esquematicé y mejoré el artículo y lo dejé a la edición popular vigilando que no hubiera vandalismo y tal, aunque veo que me excedí un poco. (Por cierto, sí es verdad que estaba tatuado el emblema. Mea culpa.) En conclusión, me alegro de que por fin a alguien le guste mi estilo de redacción, así que si me permites seguiré editando en Digimon wikia, intentando de ahora en adelante no ser tan posesivo. En serio, dadme una oportunidad antes de tildarme de vándalo, y ayudaré a que esta wiki mejore cada día más, con vuestro consejo y nuestro consenso. Ojalá nos entendamos. Saludos. ''Σ'' ([[Usuario Discusión:Sygma|'Pregunta y responderé']]) 23:46 24 jul 2011 (UTC) Restauraré la plantilla si os empeñáis. Tienes razón en que mis observaciones muchas veces refieren a los fans, pero esto no quiere decir que sean rumores; en todo caso, quiere decir que es una impresión colectiva. Aunque hace tiempo que estoy intentando no mencionar a los fans, usando sinónimos y frases más concretas, hay veces en las que es inevitable, para cosas como el Takari y demás. Veré lo que puedo hacer con T.K.; desde hace tiempo me viene rondando por la cabeza hacer una pasada por todos los artículos de 02. ''Σ'' ([[Usuario Discusión:Sygma|'Pregunta y responderé']]) 11:19 25 jul 2011 (UTC) Re:Videojuegos Muy bien, ya lo he hecho (P.D: en realidad lo hice ayer, perdon por responder ahora, es que ayer cuando lo hice se me olvido responderte :P) -- 01:15 24 jul 2011 (UTC) Apariciones Buenas. Ya he restaurado el tema de las plantillas. Pero viendo el artículo de T.K. se me ha ocurrido que podríamos estandarizar para todos los artículos que las secciones de Digimon Adventure 01, Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon: la película y tal fuesen metidas en otra que se llamase Apariciones, ya que sería más claro y no dejaría los apartados desperdigados por ahí. ¿Qué opinas? Por cierto, T.K. también es mi personaje preferido. ''Σ'' ([[Usuario Discusión:Sygma|'Pregunta y responderé']]) 17:15 25 jul 2011 (UTC) Mensajes Proxmon, he visto estos mensajes que has enviado al usuario Sygma, cuando vayas a comenzar un nuevo tema añádelo en una sección aparte, y en caso de continuar con un mismo tema añade delante del texto ":" para que tenga un poco más de margen. -- 23:13 26 jul 2011 (UTC) Curiosidades Perdona, ¿dices que yo he borrado una sección entera de curiosidades? ¿Y que yo he hecho no sé qué contra los latinos? ¿En qué artículo ha sido eso? Porque, verás, en otras wikis en las que he estado intentábamos impedir que las secciones de curiosidades se llenasen mucho, porque no son más que eso, curiosidades. Es posible que yo haya borrado alguna porque simplemente sea una chorrada o porque necesita estar en otra parte del artículo, pero yo nunca borraría una sección entra o la cambiaría a mi gusto (excepto para corregir faltas de ortografía o para mejorar el texto). ¿En qué artículo? ''Σ'' ([[Usuario Discusión:Sygma|'Pregunta y responderé']]) 12:47 28 jul 2011 (UTC) Ah, creo que te refieres al de Takeru. Deja que me explique. * Esta enamorado de Kari, ya que en el capitulo 13 de Digimon Adventure 02 cuando Takeru consiguio abrir un portal hacia el mar de las tinieblas Gatomon dice el amor une dos mundos, tambien su cancion Focus dedicada a Kari demuestran sus sentimiento amorosos por ella. ** No seré yo quien intente negar esto, pero creo que no hace falta ponerlo porque ya hemos puesto unas líneas más arriba su relación, el takari, y un enlace a ese artículo, donde se explica mucho mejor. * (...) pero debido a la enorme cantidad de pruebas oficiales, incluso mas haya de las temporadas de Digimon confirmaron su relacion amorosa y posterior matrimonio en el epilogo. ** Lo mismo digo. Pero todo eso de la confirmación, insistio, dejémoslo para el artículo del Takari. * Cuando era niño era muy cobarde. ** No necesito decir por qué borré eso, ¿verdad? * Aparentemente es un poco perezoso ya que se la paso dormido todo el capitulo 12 de digimon adventure 02. ** Tanto si es verdad como si no que Takeru es perezoso, me parece que, al igual que la anterior, esto no pinta nada aquí. * En adventure 2 su digivice pasa de amarillo a verde. ** No lo he comprobado, pero yo pensaba que los digivice de la temporada 1 eran incoloros. * En Digimon Adventure 02. se revela que la actividad que realizo Takeru durante los tres años posteriores a Digimon Adventure fue el deporte de baloncesto. ** ¿De verdad hace falta poner algo tan trivial y tan poco específico? Cuando T.K sale practicando baloncesto en el gimnasio de la escuela, a mi no me da la impresión de que se halla dedicado a eso todo esos años. Y aunque fuera así, eso mejor lo ponemos en la historia, ¿no? En todo caso, lo que sí deberíamos mencionar en curiosidades es lo de los pósters en la habitación. * En desempeño individual, Takeru es el elegido mas poderoso de todos, es superado solo por los protagonistas humanos de Digimon Xros Wars pero esto se debe a que usan un metodo diferente a la Digievolicion comun, el DigiXros que es un metodo de digievolucion mas poderoso. ** Creo que esta punto de vista, a pesar de que sea correcto, debe ser revisado. Poner una afirmación como esta de sopetón me parece improcedente. * En el capitulo 13 de Digimon Adventure durante el duelo de Patamon y Elecmon Takeru vestia con un traje de referi de las luchas de sumo. ** Eso, en todo caso, lo pondremos en la sección de curiosidades de ese episodio. Por eso borré esas que dices. Si consideras necesario dejar algo no puedo oponerme, pero ya te he expuesto mis razones, que me parece que se deben considerar. Ahora te diré esto desde el punto de vista personal: estoy de acuerdo contigo, yo soy otro fanático del takari, no creas que he borrado eso por una postura. IMPORTANTE: por cierto, necesito aclararme una cosa; el texto de la historia, ¿lo narramos en pasado o en presente? ''Σ'' ([[Usuario Discusión:Sygma|'Pregunta y responderé']]) 13:25 28 jul 2011 (UTC) Enlaces Hola Proxmon, ví que estás y añades mal los enlaces, verás, sí, se puede enlazar con un link, pero, te recomiendo, y pido, que uses doble corchete, y enlaces desde el Wiki, en palabras aún más simples, que enlaces así: Proyecto Música y no Proyecto Música verás, es más fácil y es la correcta forma de enlazar, solo debes escribir entre los corchetes el nombre del artículo a enlazar ysi deseas cambiarle el texto, usando |''' seguido del texto que deseas que se vea. -- 00:55 29 jul 2011 (UTC) Re: No te preocupes a todos nos pasa xDDDD,,,,espero hablemos y nos agamos amigos wenu nos hablamos FullAnime98 — Mi Discusión 17:37 30 jul 2011 (UTC) Paado / presente No, en serio, hace falta estandarizar; eso es algo básico. Yo generalmente escribo en presente, así que si quieres seguiré así. Igual que lo de '''apariciones; me dijiste que te daba igual, así que lo pondré de ese modo, queda más limpio. Pero, si vamos a trabajar en equipo para ampliar los temas de Takeru, Kari y digimons emparentados como me estás sugiriendo, me gustaría aprovechar más lo que yo puedo hacer por esta wiki; creo que yo puedo mejorar los textos y hacerlos más fluidos, explicativos y -por qué no- con más estilo, ya sabes, la calidad de la wiki de la que hablábamos. Quizás suena pretencioso por mi parte, pero simplemente, creo que yo puedo hacer mucho más por esta wiki que corregir faltas de ortografía y arreglar galerías. Tengo mucha experiencia en textos, y me gustaría aprovecharla. Por cierto,el modelo de mi perfil está un poco basado en el tuyo xD. Me gustó tu concepto, así como esa devoción que demuestras por la serie y sus personajes más interesantes, pero yo prefiero más sobriedad. Mi historia quizá está poco argumentada, pero si la hiciese así tendría para parráfos y parráfos. Así soy yo. Saludos. ''Σ'' ([[Usuario Discusión:Sygma|'Pregunta y responderé']]) 21:14 30 jul 2011 (UTC) Escribiré en español neutro, se me da bien y hace más justicia. Cuando haga falta poner términos traducidos, pondré los dos españoles y punto. Me encargaré de narrar algunos episodios e historias de 02, que necesitan de mi lirismo. Ah, el artículo de T.K. me parece un poco tosco, así que lo adecentaré un poco (ya me entiendes; faltas de ortografía, texto, espacio... Todo eso, nada que deba preocuparnos por conflictos de edición). También arreglaré el de Kari, más tarde. Una cosa, me he dado cuenta de que, aunque ambos compartimos opiniones y gustos sobre ciertos personajes de la serie, creo que estamos cometiendo un gran error. Nuestro deseo por perfeccionar sus artículos nos está llevando a entrar en conflicto por cosas tan absurdas como el valor del trabajo de cada uno y la validez de una opinión en la sección de curiosidades. Creo firmemente que si queremos lo mejor para esto, debemos actuar en conjunto, y no cada uno por su lado. Digo esto para que lo leas antes de deshacer alguna acción mía, si es que encuentras razones para ello: te quiero decir que es mejor que cada uno de nosotros contacte con el otro para discutir antes de deshacer una acción suya. Wikipedia y otras grandes wikis no habrían llegado a ser lo que son sin una colaboración estrecha, te lo digo por experiencia. Por cierto, el símbolo en mi firma es la letra griega Sigma. Saludos. ''Σ'' ([[Usuario Discusión:Sygma|'Pregunta y responderé']]) 23:38 4 ago 2011 (UTC) Mis sinceras disculpas. Los epílogos los borré por accidente; sólo quería cambiarlos de sitio, ya que si son epílogos de 02, deben estar en la historia de 02. Aunque te recomiendo no insistir tanto en el romance, ya que para hablar del Takari tenemos el artículo del Takari, y si empezamos a salirnos de él nos pueden revertir las ediciones y encima tendrían perfecto derecho; por ello, es mejor hacer hincapié en el lugar adecuado, y no en todos los artículos. Insisto, es mejor actuar juntos; si no, pasarán cosas como esta. Por cierto, he contactado con algunos usuarios de Wikipedia para que me ayuden a valorar el texto de los artículos, y todos han llegado al consenso de que es un texto muy pobre y con demasiadas faltas. Yo, personalmente, no puedo permitir que los artículos de T.K. y Kari esté a semejante nivel, así que procederé en consecuencia; pero tranquilo, respetaré tus ediciones y las de otros usuarios. Ah, una última cosa: deja de repetir que tus ediciones quedan como "viles mentiras" cada vez que hago algo xD. Como curiosidad, no me han llamado posesivo en ninguna wiki de las que he estado, así que me pregunto si no deberíamos mirarnos a nosotros mismos antes de criticar a otro, ya me entiendes. Sin rencor, saludos cordiales. ''Σ'' ([[Usuario Discusión:Sygma|'Pregunta y responderé']]) 20:11 7 ago 2011 (UTC) Bloqueo Como podrás comprobar, tras lo ocurrido [[User talk:Oliver0796#¿Conflicto de edición?|'nuevamente']] con el usuario Sygma‎ te he añadido una semana de bloqueo, durante tu bloqueo podrás editar tu página de discusión por si tienes algo que objetar. -- 22:08 7 ago 2011 (UTC) Post bloqueo Saludos cordiales, Proxmon. Primeramente quiero que sepas que lo que ha ocurrido no me reporta ningún tipo de satisfacción; de hecho, preferiría que estos hechos tan lamentables no ocurrieran en las wikis y así nadie tuviese que ser bloqueado. Yo no buscaba tener libertad para editar el artículo a mi antojo ni creo que mis ediciones sean superiores a las vuestras, simplemente quiero hacer bien las cosas; de hecho, odio cuando soy el único usuario que edita, ya que prefiero que otros usuarios me ayuden. Pero tristemente está claro que no hemos podido encontrar la razón. Por otra parte, como tras mi providencial aviso he sabido que ya te habían advertido antes de lo mismo, no tengo nada más que decir en tu favor. Sin rencor, ''Σ'' ([[Usuario Discusión:Sygma|'Pregunta y responderé']]) 22:34 7 ago 2011 (UTC) Si yo tambien pienso lo mismo pero, es lamentable porque me gustaba mucho estar aqui y aportar, pero n.n tal vez no vuelva, si se da el caso quiero desearle a todos los usuarios la mejor de las suertes y que editen que es divertido y que no hagan 50 ediciones y se vayan, esto no es definitivo pues como dije me gusta mucho estar aqui pero no se, bueno una cosa mas Sygma edita los otros articulos no solo los angeles como los royalknights los lugares y si es posible el proyecto de musica ya que tambien necesitan de tus ediciones Lo lamento pero creo que me retirare la edicion del en el capitulo 13 del articulo Takari es una edicion que no puedo aceptar, usuarios como HolySeadramon y Hallstein hicieron el articulo del capitulo 13 en un japones neutral, para ambas traducciones pero permitieron que un solo usuario lo terminara con eso, solo por gusto propio, yo lo siento de verdad me gustaba estar aqui, pero me dicen que no respeto las ediciones y permitieron ese cambio, no le veo racionalidad. Bueno la verdad n.n disfrute mucho mi estadia aqui a los administradores les deseo lo mejor y que sigan con su gran trabajo, y a los usuarios futuros que espero que no tarden en captar que lo entretenido de la wiki no son los logros, sino la satisfaccion de ayudar y tus aportes en los articulos, la pase bien y gracias a todos en especial a Bryanzx, Fabithoxs y WXT, que me hicieron sentir bienvenido apesar de mis errores Oliver y Darcos siento haber sido un dolor de cabeza para ustedes dos pero siempre los considere los mejores para sus cargos igual todo bien con ustedes, UNA CANCION DE METAL PARA DIGIMON WIKI el viejo n.n D: cargo de reversor hable con megajuan y se lo suegeri y parece que lo acepto n.n tal vez me apresure mucho, lo lamento, pero me gustaria se un candidato para ese cargo disponible, claro si oliver me lo permite Re: Hola Proxmon, sí, si puedes crear esa categoría. Y para que sepas, las categorías para ser creadas no necesitas permiso, claro que, siempre hay que fijarse si son necesarias o no. Por cierto, cuando me dejes algún mensaje ponlo con un encabezado según lo que necesites y no editando la última sección. Saludos -- 01:23 15 ago 2011 (UTC) Firma Prueba poniendo esto: Proxmon (Discusión) . Saluda --WXT (Disc. 8¬) ) 03:03 15 ago 2011 (UTC) :Si quieres yo mismo lo arreglo como creo que lo quieres, sólo dime en mi discusión. --WXT (Disc. 8¬) ) 03:19 15 ago 2011 (UTC) ::WTX, el código de la firma está mal, debes cerrar los span, el codigo correcto sería: Proxmon (Discusión) -- 07:05 15 ago 2011 (UTC) ::Gracias por la ayuda, WXT y Darcos ya lo arregle n.n Digimon de Ataque La categoía digimon de ataque va solo en los Digimon que salen cuando otro digimon ataca, en ChibiKiwimon, poe ejemplo que sale cuendo Kiwimon Ataca. Vi que la pusiste en Pegasusmon, así que no lo sigas haciendo. Saluda --WXT (Disc. 8¬) ) 23:48 15 ago 2011 (UTC) Ok no problem, perdon por el error n n RE Saludos. No sabes lo que me deprime que nunca nos pongamos de acuerdo; pero una cosa que sí me enerva y me enfurece es los que van con los humos altos y practican demagogia infantil y barata, de modo que vamos a tranquilizarnos un poquito y discutamos de forma civilizada. Veamos, los cambios que he hecho han sido universalmente para mejorar la ortografía y narrativa, lo cual no puedes negarme; si he tenido fallos, es obviamente porque soy humano. Ahora iré uno por uno con los que me dices, y veremos. * Lo de que Miyako no aparece ya estaba puesto antes de que yo mejorase el artículo. Yo nunca pondría una afirmación así de audaz sin, como tú dices, comprobarlo * En lo de la tarjeta tienes razón. Mira con atención: cuando es necesario yo no tengo ningún inconveniente en reconocer mis fallos. * Lo de Tai pinchando a Davis ciertamente no ha quedado como yo quería. Es cierto que Tai lo que intenta es convencerle de que vuelva, pero fíjate que técnicamente sí le está pinchando, aunque sea sin intención. De todos modos reconozco que el pie de foto no ha sido correcto. * ¿Que el capítulo 13 se ha perdido para siempre y no se puede hacer nada? Explícame eso porque francamente no lo entiendo. Ahora iremos al grano: según tú el artículo ha quedado hecho un caos y nada convincente. Pues a ello tengo una cosa que decirte: somos una wiki, no un foro de debate; aquí no queremos convencer a la gente, queremos informarla. Si tú estás tan desesperado en convencer a la gente de que el Takari es cierto, creáte un blog y dilo ahí. De hecho, como ya te he dicho varias veces, yo también estoy a favor del Takari, no creas que digo todo esto porque esté en contra de él y trate de silenciarlo ni ninguna chorrada por el estilo; sencillamente no necesitamos convencer a nadie, el Takari ya es lo suficientemente convincente, y el que diga que no es que no sabe lo que dice. Ahora voy a mirar con objetividad y decirte lo que veo: veo a un usuario que está empeñado en usar mis fallos como pretexto para revertir mis acciones y que no toque el preciado artículo que está personalizando. Sí, personalizando. Yo ya no uso la palabra fan; ya me lo advirtieron y yo he sabido reconocer mi error, y si todavía hay alguna edición mía por ahí que contenga esa palabra, dímelo y yo raudo la quitaré. Sinceramente no creo que tú, con tus falacias y demás, estés dando un buen ejemplo de lo que deben ser los usuarios de wiki. Ahora, por favor, si crees que algo de lo que estoy diciendo no es cierto, si crees que me equivoco, estás en tu justo derecho a intentar rebatirme; al fin y al cabo esto es una discusión civilizada, o al menos por mi parte, ya que yo estoy dispuesto a escuchar y a corregir mis fallos. Saludos cordiales. ''Σ'' ([[Usuario Discusión:Sygma|'Pregunta y responderé']]) 22:20 4 sep 2011 (UTC) :Menos mal que al menos esta vez nos ponemos de acuerdo en algo. El anime ya lo tengo muy visto, no me hace falta más, gracias por el consejo; respecto a los CD dramas, ya los veré si tengo tiempo. Pero de todos modos yo ya he hecho todo lo que tenía que hacer en el Takari, no me interesa más; ya me cansé de perseguir sueños rotos. Yo tampoco estoy en contra de nadie; todo lo que dije lo he hecho de forma objetiva y sencilla. Yo no busco ningún sirviente ni ningún usuario que haga exactamente lo que yo quiero, me basta con una wiki en la que cada uno pueda al menos ponerse de acuerdo con el otro. Por cierto, ya he empezado a expandir mis ediciones fuera de los malditos ángeles, pero si según tú la voy a cagar cada vez que haga una edición, me dan ganas de replantearme la vida. En fin, yo seguiré con ello. Saludos. ''Σ'' ([[Usuario Discusión:Sygma|'Pregunta y responderé']]) 11:57 5 sep 2011 (UTC) ::Lo de la palabra Takeru me parece una mera cuestión técnica de poca o nula importancia. Ah, ¿ahora las fotos te pertenecen por haberlas subido? Pero es igual, ya te dije que no me interesa más una idiotez como el Takari. Por cierto, no soy el abogado del Diablo: si te bloquearon es por tu culpa, así que no me acuses a mí. Con todo, me parece ciertamente irónico que seas tú el que me tilde de egoísta. Pero bueno, estoy de acuerdo en que no quiero discutir más contigo. En su lugar, como no quiero quedar a mal contigo, te contaré una historia que me ha hecho pensar. Resulta que un usuario amigo mío, mi maestro por decirlo de algún modo, también creyó una vez en el Takari; sin embargo, cuando yo le conocí él odiaba toda la relación de Takeru y Kari. Cuando le pregunté por qué había dejado de creer, me dijo que era porque las memeces que los fans del Takari hacían para justificarlo a toda costa le ponían malo (no me estoy refiriendo a ti, por si ya estás viendo acusaciones). A día de hoy, mi amigo ya no cree en el Takari; dice que se ha dado cuenta de que todo lo que ponemos en el artículo, todas esas sospechas de un final borrado, son de nuevo quimeras de los fans deseosos de confirmación. De hecho, ni siquiera cree que Hiroyuki dijera realmente esa confirmación oficial, ya que no hay referencias fiables: se lo podría haber inventado cualquiera. Yo fui el primero que la puse porque lo vi en la Wiki inglesa en una página que ya no existe; cuando pregunto a los usuarios ingleses, nadie me responde, y eso me asusta. Te digo todo eso porque, a pesar de que yo aún siga siendo fan del Takari, a día de hoy sigo inquieto de que mi colega tenga razón, y de que toda nuestra ilusión sea en vano. Y en esos momentos envidio tu seguridad, cómo crees firmemente en el romance de T.K. y Kari. Yo seguiré buscando mi camino y ampliando la wiki, haciendo todo lo que pueda. Quién sabe, quizás algún día Toei nos lo confirme y yo pueda descansar en paz. En fin, saludos cordiales, y perdona por la parrafada. ''Σ'' ([[Usuario Discusión:Sygma|'Pregunta y responderé']]) 22:20 6 sep 2011 (UTC) La información de las wikis es pública, el concepto de robar info no es algo correcto. Y eso de darse homenajes personales en una edición aún no está contemplado. Volviendo a lo otro, tus argumentos me han parecido interesantes. Creo que aún se puede hacer algo sobre todo eso. Saludos. ''Σ'' ([[Usuario Discusión:Sygma|'Pregunta y responderé']]) 12:00 7 sep 2011 (UTC) hola soy ediliders tu has demostrado ser un gran fan de digimon por lo menos se que sabes mucho tengo amigos pero los canso porque hablo las 24 horas de digimon hola soy ediliders sebe que eres un gran fan me alegra ver un gran fan de digimon por lo menos se que te guz¡sta mis amigos los canso porque hablo todo el dia de digimon cuidate y disfruta mucho digimon15:03 12 sep 2011 (UTC)15:03 12 sep 2011 (UTC)~~ Lo que escribí sobre Mimí e Izzy no fue por ser una fan de esa pareja , sino que fue porque Mimi es mi personaje favorito de digimon, por lo que me dedique a investigar con quien se pudo haber quedado y la conclusión me llevo a Izzy, que era el que más se acercaba, la verdad es que no me importa cuál de todos los candidatos pueda ser la pareja de Mimi, pero como ya te dije Izzy fue el que más se acerco, ya que si por lo menos leíste lo que escribí, en el epilogo de digimon 02 ambos están juntos cuando presentan los niños como adultos (el caso de que el hijo se parece a Michael es solo por el pelo, el cual en realidad igual al de Mimi y que el cabello de ella se parezca al de Michael es otra cosa)y en un poster que salió de digimon en el cual confirman las parejas de la serie Izzy no solo es el único que está al lado de Mimi , sino que también tiene la mano sobre el hombro de ella(lo cual puede interpretarse como que la esta abrazando), aunque es poco lo que se ve igual se aprecia, por lo que pruebas tengo para escribir lo que escribí. Así que con esto espero me dejes escribir lo que quiera, obviamente que sea algo con pruebas. Ya que “ el que no está informado no puede tener opinión” y yo si lo estoy. Espero que no me borres más lo que escribo…. Bye07:26 23 sep 2011 (UTC)Ana1116595 Re: Jyoumi Ya he hablado del tema con la usuaria en cuestión. Le e dicho que no puede confirmar nada, pero que si insiste en tener razón, que me enseñe las pruebas que tiene. Si sigue habiendo problemas, avísame.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiWiki Minecraft 14:42 23 sep 2011 (UTC) Respuesta final sobre parejas Mensaje enviado tanto a Proxmon como a Ana1116595. Mientras aparezca que sólo es probable, se puede añadir información, sin confirmarla. Sólo se pueden confirmar hechos que pasan en la serie, y de forma objetiva, como situaciones que ocurren dentro del anime, en un CD Drama, etc. --Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiWiki Minecraft 21:06 23 sep 2011 (UTC) thumb|306pxEs sierto que la mano de Izzy esta en su cuello, pero toma en cuenta que èl tiene dos manos y es la otra la que tiene sobre el hombro de Mimi, por lo menos date el trabajo para hacercar un poco màs la foto y veras su mano y el caso de que no se ve mucho la mano de Izzy es poeque se confunde con el pelo de Mimi que es rosado, màs o menos del color de la mano de Izzy, pero se identifica que con dedos y no cabello, si lo ves de cerca, :Tu eres la unica que me ha deportado, ningun otro usuario lo a hecho y eso que la informaciòn igual estubo un tiempo, a la otra deja que este la informaciòn por lo menos por dos dias, no creo que sea tan terrrible, para que otro usuario si quiere reportarme lo hago y si hay otro usurio que se moleste con lo que escribo entonces lo borro, pero eres la unica que me ha dado problemàs , porfavor nada he confirmado toralmente y esta es una pagina libre, no creo tener que pedir permiso para escribir. ::Si lo que escribi parecio como que yo confirmara que Mimi e Izzy se casaron, esa no era mi intenciòn. sino que dar una suposición de algo que talves podria ser, así como tambièn se a dicho que talves podria ser que Mimi se quedara con Michael. :::En el caso del hijo de Mimi , este no se parece a Izzy y si , pereciera que lo confirmara, otra ves no es lo que que queria decir, son solo suposiciònes y mientras no confirme nada me imagino que igual puden colocarse suposiciones, siempre y cuando confirmar que es una suposiciòn, osea una hipotesis o teoría. ::::Bueno la proxima ves pondre todas las posibilidades para que suceda algo, eor en el articulo die mimi yo no pude nada, sono en el de la pareja joe y mimi, pues lo que estab escrito en el articulo de mimi y otro en el articulo de Izzy fue puesto antes de que yo ingresara al wiki. Último aviso Proxmon, te vengo a avisar que tu perfil ha sido protegido hasta nuevo aviso debido a tu constante vandalismo en él. Con esto sólo te podría informar sin aviso, pero, también existen otros temas con los cuales podrías tener por lo menos un mes de bloqueo, y no, por esta única vez no me refiero a tu "buena" conducta y "cumplimiento" de normas en el canal, si no, me refiero a tus constantes "avisos", "acusaciones" y se podría decir que tambien insultos en la discusión del usuario Sygma 1, éste tema fue discutido hace ya meses y terminaste con un bloqueo, pero parece que no fue bastante para detener tus actos, ya que al parecer sigues y sigues. Me llama la atención respuestas tales como estas: :"Ahorrate tus repúestas, tus humos, tus vistas sobre mi, ahorrate tu pesonalizacion en fin guardate tus cosas y por favor no me cuentes nada y si arreglaste tus problemas en tus ediciones simplemente bien por ti, ponerse de acuerdo es algo simple pero lo unico que necesitas es un usuario que coopere contigo asi que buscalo, en resumen no me importa lo que escribas en mi discusion, lo unico que tienes que hacer es ver el anime y escuchar los CD de dramas...." :"Pues felcidades pero te dije que no me interesa saberlo, solo verifica el contenido antes de borrarlo solo porque si como ocurrio con la imagen y toma en cuenta a los demas, mira lo que hiciste conmigo me bloquiaron y tomaste la informacion que yo realize arduamente en el articulo de takeru y la cambiaste a tu parecer y no tuviste ni siquiera la dignidad ni el reconocimiento de pornerle al menos Takeru en el articulo ni siquiera en las imagenes que YO agregue eso fue egoista y lo sabes asi que evita problemas con otros..." No sé que tipo de mensajes sean estos, si tu crees que lo que intentas decir de que "no quise hacerlo con ese tono", lamento decirte que nadie te podría entender la verdad. Ese tipo de conducta está prohibida, no tienes un cargo como para decirle esto a un usuario, no tienes un cargo para poder estar viendo y criticando las ediciones de un usuario, si tienes quejas con un usuario que edita mal, muestra las suficientes pruebas con el historial de los artículos y muestraselas a un administrador que sepa del tema. Sé que tu piensas de que ser un administrador quiere decir "lucir una placa" o sólo tener más herramientas, pero te digo, que eso no es verdad, aquí nadie luce su placa (sí tenemos más herramientas, obvio), si crees eso, bien por tí, pero no hagas el mismo pensar a los demás. Te recuerdo que nosotros hacemos cumplir las normas, moderamos la conducta y nos encargamos de usuarios molestos. Por lo tanto, la siguiente vez que vea otro de tus "mensajitos" al usuario Sygma o cualquier otro pensaré hasta qué plazo durará tu bloqueo. Es todo. -- 23:48 27 sep 2011 (UTC) :Por cierto, como es imposible hacerte entender a traves del canal IRC, te lo digo por aquí (aprovechando de corregir una falta ortográfica que comentí y me dí cuenta), no me importa quién se meta a tu cuenta, es tu responsabilidad controlar quién se mete a tu perfil y con qué intenciones lo hará, tambien es tu responsabilidad ver qué cambios harán. -- 00:11 28 sep 2011 (UTC) Re: Ni idea del por que mi internet va lenta, pero basta con ver el diff de como dejaste el articulo, creo que el motivo de por que lo deshice esta mas que obvio,saludos -- 17:33 7 oct 2011 (UTC) Girls Festival oye en el wiki de digimon en el apartado de el boc de girls festival me as quitado el reconocimiento asi que no lo vuelvas a acer! Sagradaophanimon 17:51 23 oct 2011 (UTC) ha de acuerdo enonces no pasa nada gracias por mejoralo n poco mas adios Sagradaophanimon 18:31 23 oct 2011 (UTC) de acuerdo lo are Sagradaophanimon 09:43 27 oct 2011 (UTC) Bloqueo, feliz Navidad y año nuevo Hola Proxmon, bueno, para comenzar quisiera decirte que a nosotros los administradores no nos ha gustado tu actitud este año, por distintos motivos que me imagino sabes cuales. ¿Recuerdas esa vez que tu cuenta vandalizó tu perfil? ¿Recuerdas que te dije que no habrían más oportunidades si volvías a hacer otro de esos actos? Bueno, tras hablar con Felikis y Bryanzx hemos decidido que tendrás un bloqueo hasta el año 2012 (1/1/12) para que te tranquilices y comiences bien el año que viene, no te tomes esto como un bloqueo, si no como vacaciones y no de manera irónica, de verdad. No te tomes la molestia de contestar, luego de este mensaje te bloquearé y no se te permitirá la posibilidad de editar tu discusión, tranquilízate lo que queda del año para venir con mejores energías el año que viene. Piensa en lo que hiciste mal este año y mejora eso que no te salió bien este año, trata de mejorar tu actitud que es lo que más preocupa. Y no te preocupes por el proyecto música, dudo que lo vandalicen y cualquier otra preocupación sobre ese proyecto, y quién sabe, tal vez cuando vuelvas te encuentres con un segundo responsable. Y recuerda, siempre hay que hablar con la verdad, y no opiniones, he visto como le dices a la gente de otros Wikis lo que crees que pasa conmigo y si fuese verdad, encontraría una razón para pedir ayuda, pero el caso no se da, el tema lo discutimos Felikis, Bryanzx y yo, no hay injusticias esta vez. Bueno, eso es todo. Feliz Navidad y año nuevo adelantado. -- 23:20 5 dic 2011 (UTC) Buenas, quería preguntarte si podría ser el segundo encargado del Proyecto Musica, ya que he encontrado casi todo lo necesario para este. Espero respuesta :D. Joacoz (discusión) 04:31 11 oct 2012 (UTC)